


We All Shout For Ice Cream

by AU_Queen



Series: Femslash February [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fashion Babes, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlor AU, Ice Cream Parlors, ship name:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Neon works at an ice cream parlor and offers up free ice cream when Weiss drops hers.





	We All Shout For Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/146081362487/imagine-person-a-just-bought-ice-cream-but-drops

She’s worked at Rainbow’s Ice Cream Parlor for two years. Honestly, she loves it there. The owners are nice and so are most of the customers. The ice cream has fun names, and the orders, while sometimes complicated, are fairly fun as well. And the two girls who come at least once a week aren’t bad, either.

So yeah, she enjoys the little shop. With its name emblazoned above the order window in rainbow colours. And the blue tables that sat outside, pink and purple umbrellas up to provide shade from the summer’s sun.

Neon was humming quietly to herself, some jazz tune that Flint had been practicing all last night which got it stuck in her head, while she wiped the counter down when the first girl approached. She to a moment to glance at the clock (Noon. Same time as always.) and smiled.

“Hello, Neon,” Weiss nodded with a smile. The girl was always respectful and dressed cleanly. It was an influence from her rearing, Neon knew that from their conversations.

“Weiss, what can I get for you?”

“The usual, please.”

“Coming right up.” Neon turned to the icecreams they had in the work area of the little building. She grabbed a bowl, scooped in Weiss’ three scoops of vanilla, and added a sprinkling of crushed Oreos to the top before she handed it to her. They touched hands as the bowl passed between them. Weiss blushed and Neon couldn't help her pleased smile.

“Thank you,” Weiss told her, the words almost mumbled in her embarrassment, and handed her the money owed her.

“Anytime,” Neon winked as she took the money Weiss gave. She placed it in the register as Weiss turned to walk away and the other girl started to walk up.

A sound like the colliding of two bodies and a sad noise caused Neon to look up. She took in the scene in front of her. Weiss stared sadly, her gaze flicking between her bowl of icecream now on the ground and her light blue blouse. The girl she had walked into routed through her purse. It was Coco, so Neon was sure she was searching for napkins. It was confirmed when Coco made a small noise of triumph and passed Weiss a few napkins with many words of apology.

“Come on, I'll buy you another cup,” Coco told her. Neon got to work immediately. She made Weiss a new cup and quickly got Coco a cup with two scoops of chocolate, a scoop of coffee, and caramel drizzle.

“No, it's fine,” Weiss tried to wave her worry away.

“Hey,” Neon cleared her throat so they both looked at her. She held up the cups of icecream with a smile. “Here. Don't worry about the payment, it's on me.”

“Neon, you don't have to do that,” Weiss protested. Neon only waved her away and handed her the cup.

“It's fine, I'm glad to give you some more, Weiss-cream,” she said and winked with her pun. Weiss only huffed as she took the cup.

“Thank you,” Weiss said with mock annoyance. Nicknames weren't her favourite thing, but after the years they've been friends Neon knew she didn't mind as much as she wanted people to think she did.

“Thanks,” Coco smiled and dug some money out of her purse.

“Nope, it's on me,” Neon told her when she tried to hand it to her.

“Well, we have to pay you somehow,” Coco said. There was a coy smile on her face that only Neon noticed.

“Okay then,” Neon said slowly, “Then you can both repay me by going on a date with me.”

“Wha-” Weiss started to splutter, but Coco cut her off.

“What do you have in mind?” She leaned her side against the counter.

“Nothing much, dinner and a movie?” Neon told her.

“Sure. There's a new Chris Pine movie out that we can see,” Coco said.

“That's what I was thinking too,” Neon nodded and turned to Weiss. Her normally pale face was completely red. “So, what do you think?”

“I- uh,” Weiss swallowed thickly. Looked between the two of them. Both smiled at her eagerly. “Okay, why not?” She smiled softly, but the blush didn't go down.

“Great, then I'll see you both tonight at the movie theater around seven?” Neon asked.

“We’ll be there,” Coco nodded.

“Yes,” Weiss confirmed with a smile.

“You should probably head out now,” Neon pointed to the clock. She knew Weiss would be late to her work if she didn't go now.

“Right! See you tonight,” Weiss left with a wave.

“See you,” Coco and Neon said together.

They waited a few minutes to be sure Weiss had truly left before looking at each other.

“Holy shit, it worked,” Neon smiled widely at Coco with equally wide eyes.

“I told you it would,” Coco ate a spoon of her icecream.

“Thank you so much,” Neon said. Se was happy she had been able to score a date with both girls. All it had taken was some careful planing on her and Coco’s part.

“I'm glad you told me so much about her. I have a feeling this is gonna be a good relationship,” Coco smiled absently.

“I'm happy you agreed to this. Not everyone would say yes to two girlfriends,” Neon said.

“Well, I like you. And between what I've seen and you've told me, I think we'll get along  _ very well _ ,” Coco said with wink.

“I agree.” Neon nodded.


End file.
